cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Sydney
The Battle of Sydney was fought between a brief Nod-GDI alliance against the invading Scrin forces. Background When the convoy trucks had or hadn't been airlifted out of Broken Hill, Ajay and Qatar were arguing over an alliance with GDI. This wasn't supposed to be right, but with Kane dead in Sarajevo means that the Brotherhood would join the Allied Nations in Sydney and defeat the aliens. An Unholy Alliance In the days after the Siege of Temple Prime, the Scrin invasion began. In response Nod General Kilian Qatar forms a desperate Alliance of Convenience with the GDI Commander in the Sydney Blue Zone to slow down the alien advance. However this was met with mixed feelings within Nod forces, most notably Ajay. Mission 1: Defense of Sydney City Wall As part of the Alliance of Convenience, the Nod forces deployed a base south of the Sydney wall, and have offered to destroy the alien Portal, Warp Sphere and the Signal Transmitter. However, they made sure that the word 'Convenience' in their alliance will be true; they were also in Sydney to take the launch codes of the newly-stolen nuclear warheads from GDI and to destroy as much of GDI's offensive capabilities, the Ion Cannon, to name one. Nod forces allowed the alien Gravity Stabilizer structure to survive, at least for a time in order for a Devastator Warship to break down the Sydney wall. While Nod held back repeated alien attacks, the GDI casualties were mounting up steadily. Eventually, Nod's objective was attained; the destruction of the Sydney wall by the Scrin allowed a Nod saboteur to capture the lab holding the launch codes amid all the chaos and dying GDI defenders, but not before destroying the Ion Cannon Control center after an unknown transmission was sent to the Nod commander. With their objectives fulfilled, the Nod forces retreated with the GDI remnants into Sydney. Mission 2: The Battle for Sydney Harbour With the loss of their ion cannon control centre, GDI is in dire straits. Despite a gallant defence at the wall, the Scrin forces have set up a base at Sydney Harbour. Knowing that the defence is fruitless, GDI starts to evacuate the civilians in Sydney while Nod forces covered their retreat. While GDI is bearing the brunt of the Scrin offensive, Nod was quietly building up their forces whilst covering the transports out of Sydney, although some of the Scrin forces have attacked the Nod base as well. After ten minutes of this, Kane suddenly reveals himself to the Nod forces in Sydney and to the Nod Commander, much to the delight of the Nod militia. Furious at the alliance with GDI and the treachery at Temple Prime, Kane orders the total destruction of the Sydney GDI base, giving the commander permission to "nuke them". The Nod commander then fires a nuclear missile on GDI, surprising the GDI forces and attacking the transports, effectively terminating the Nod-GDI alliance. Already weakened by the brutal Scrin offensive, GDI was caught in the middle between the advancing alien and Nod forces, their base subsequently destroyed. Kane's Return Kane returns, furious at Killian's decision of a GDI alliance, the attack on Temple Prime and the threat of ruining his plans. He orders the commander to assault Kilian's base at the Outback, starting the Battle of Ayers Rock. Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Missions